Broken
by VioletYami
Summary: The evolution of man is upon humanity, science states that the being with the stronger genes will surpass the other. As a couple mutants discover their potential, which side will they take? Help along Darwin's theory or defy it? Set in X-men First Class.


**New fic! Hope you enjoy and review. So I saw First Class and I enjoyed it quite a bit :D Anyway there's a couple of OC's in here I personally think they have interesting powers but meh :P I don't own the X-men, blah, blah, blah... **

**Violet Yami**

* * *

><p><strong>1941, Vancouver, Canada<strong>

The girl stood in the line, her mother screamed at the departing back of the girl's father. She looked up watching the giant red dot on her father's back mix in with the rest of the men. But she didn't scream like the rest of the children or wives.

All she could think of was the terrible itch that appeared to be spreading across her body like a wildfire. Her nails went up and down her arm, ripping at her skin. The burning and tearing averted the itch for seconds but it would come back almost instantly.

The girl didn't notice the skin was peeling away like a second skin.

* * *

><p><strong>1962, Las Vegas, United States of America<strong>

Sarah stood outside the hotel, she stuck out like a sore thumb but by hiding in the shadows no one noticed the tiny Japanese girl. The baggy black shirt she wore made her look like she had escaped a hospital; however it was the only clothes that wouldn't effect her mutation.

"I can sense him Sare, I can feel his past," a tall man walked up to stand next to the girl.

She looked up, itching the back of her ear, "Are you sure Leon? The last man we attacked was certainly not Colonel Hendry."

"Well sorry, you know I can't see all the memories all the time. I just felt intense hate and betrayal in their past," Leon defended himself.

Sare as she was called smirked at him, "Intense hate? That could be anyone."

"Like you?" Leon laughed, "Anyway no this time I have a clearer image, I can see the Japanese people, the Germans, and the boats."

"That's good enough for me," Sare felt the skin under her nails rip; she stopped, trying to refrain from ripping off her skin.

Leon however wasn't finished, "Sare you have to know, there are some other sketchy people in there, people like you and me."

The girl's eyes widened, "What?"

"I'm just getting flashes, but I can see a man in a cyclone, and a blonde girl made of diamond," Leon's breathing stopped for a second and he shifted his round glasses, "Oh god Sare I think there's a Nazi in there."

"Why is the man who put away the people born of immigrants of the axis powers working with a Nazi?" Sare said through gritted teeth. "I don't care if there's other people like us right now Leon, I just want sweet revenge."

Leon gripped Sare's shoulder trying to reassure her, "As do I."

"Never forget," Sare muttered gripping her hands into fists.

* * *

><p><strong>1941, Vancouver, Canada<strong>

The itching came every month, terrible, and nothing could soothe it. The girl was 14; she worked in the kitchen with her mother, helping her serve food and clean for the younger children.

She had not seen her father or older brother for a month now. The soldiers would not let them leave the tiny town like area. They slept in barns, freezing while they slept. They had nothing, everything they had had before, gone.

Her mother was a mess, distraught of loosing her husband and son. She muttered to herself, and spoke to walls.

But the girl lived through it, emotionless. Everyday she woke up cold, hungry and lonely. And everyday she went to sleep cold, hungry and lonely. And to make matters worse, the itching would always come like clockwork.

When the itching was its worst the girl would rip at her skin and it would peel off like a second skin, even off her eyes a second layer came off.

Like a snake.

* * *

><p><strong>1962, Las Vegas, United States of America<strong>

"I told you trying to sneak in through the back wouldn't work," Leon wiped the blood off his lip that was now swelling.

"Well what was the harm of trying?" Sare shrugged grinning at Leon.

Leon starred at the tiny girl angrily, "You weren't the one who got punched in the face." He nudged her, "Not all of look like we're 13."

"14."

"Huh?"

Sare gave him a dirty look, "I'm supposed to look like I'm 14."

Leon rolled his eyes at her, "Sure, whatever. But how are we going to get in there?"

"We're not," Sare stated the disappointment obvious in her voice.

"What? This is our chance, our only chance. The only reason I've followed you this far was to get revenge on that bastard. And now you're saying we can't?" Leon gaped.

She shook her head, "No, we wait for him out here." She looked at the front of the casino, the tall bouncers standing in front of the doors.

"I've waited 17 years, what is an hour or two more?" Sare told Leon.

* * *

><p><strong>1962, Oxford University, England<strong>

Daniel had been following the man for a couple weeks now, not that it had been hard. His 'power' made it easy for him to hide and escape. Unfortunately it didn't always take him where he wanted to go.

Charles Xavier.

Following him through bars, classes and lectures, it was obvious the man knew what he studied. It amused Dan that he had the same pickup scheme for almost every girl, and somehow it worked.

Watching him made him miss his own school; this would've been his last year of high school. Instead here he was stalking some guy through the streets. He missed his home, not that it was forever gone, it might pop back into this time period.

"A drink here for my friend!" a hand clapped onto Dan's shoulder making him jump. In his reminiscing, Daniel had forgotten to watch his target.

Daniel stood up suddenly; about to run before the man called Charles pulled him back down. "No need to run, we're just talking here." Dan sat down slowly and Charles began to speak again, "So you're the person who's been following me the past week or two."

Dan looked at the smiling man with brown hair. Charles touched the side of his forehead and his eyebrow rose.

"You don't need to run Daniel, the nearest door is a good 5 feet away," Charles grinned.

Shock was plastered to Dan's pale face, "But...? How? How do you know that I was following you?"

Charles drank from his glass before speaking to him, "Oh I know a lot of things about you Daniel, and I even know why you're so persistent to follow me. However every time I wanted to get a good read on you before, you somehow magically disappeared. Now why don't we go somewhere quiet to discuss things?"

All Dan could do was follow the strange man.

* * *

><p><strong>1962, Las Vegas, United States of America<strong>

"What do you mean he's just disappeared?" Sare yelled strangling Leon with his own tie.

Leon tried to pull away; his usual slicked back blonde hair was a mess as the tiny girl strangled and punched him in anger. "Look, another guy showed up and the two disappeared. I can't feel his memory anymore!"

Sare released Leon, "Well fuck this we're going to go in there and ask where the fuck they went!"

As Sare stormed towards the building Leon followed panicking, "And how do you presume we do that?"

"With a little force," Sare pulled a gun out from her shirt. She was also scratching furiously at her skin.

"It's getting worse isn't it?" Leon mumbled grabbing her wrist.

Sare didn't look back at him, "I have to shed at least three times a day now. Just more of a reason to kill the bastard." She said ripping her arm away and moving along.

The bouncer looked down at Sare and laughed, "What are you doing here little girl?

She smashed the butt of the gun in his head with much more strength than a thin girl should have. As one bouncer fell like tree, the other turned to meet the back of the gun in his nose. The man grabbed his broken nose and the girl knocked him out along with his friend.

"So what we just leave the bodies here?" Leon asked coming out from behind the garbage can.

Sare nodded, "Why not, you think they're going to admit to being beat up by a teenaged girl?"

Leon smiled, "True, look we don't need to go in there. I might be able to sense where he went by reading the other's memories."

"But that wouldn't be fun would it?" Sare smirked.

Leon sighed, "We're going to end up dead or something."

The girl with short black hair and black eyes gave Leon a sad look.

"I wish I could die."


End file.
